


CrossRoad

by vero0728



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2019-10-13 09:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17485376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vero0728/pseuds/vero0728
Summary: Trask在Styker将军的秘密支持下打造了一支哨兵军队。但是很快拥有自主意识的哨兵母体就将炮火对准了全人类，军方不得不再次祈求与X战警合作将哨兵军队的问题掩盖下去并摧毁母体...而一次意外却将不同时间点的Erik和Charles的灵魂不断地在两具身体穿梭...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 重写这个君名梗。  
> 一部分漫画设定。

Erik甚至没有还没有反应过来发生了什么。  
他迷迷糊糊地从床上醒来，好像回到了几年前——回到了他还在Xavier学院的时候。他不知道这是不是Azazel玩的什么恶作剧，他有几年没有回到这里了，自从Charles和他分开之后，他带着Azazel和Emma他们建立了自己的王国，他偶尔会从报纸上或者关系网中得知X战警的消息，或者他若有似无地去打探些什么。  
只是最近他很久没有Charles的消息了。自从Trask的哨兵母体运作以来，他就失去了X战警的消息。一方面因为基诺沙收留变种人的战斗越来越残酷让他无暇顾及，一方面随着找到反抗政府的变种人尸体的增加，Erik更加愤怒曾经X战警给予政府的帮助，这让他选择性地屏蔽关于X战警的消息。  
他有些头疼地从床上坐起，望着窗外的那些变种人，一边摸索着可以联系到Azazel的方法。  
但很快事情的发展急转直下——他看见窗户上映出的那双湛蓝的眼眸开始。他几乎不受控制地伸手摸了上去，像是在梦里预演了无数遍那样。“Charles，”他喃喃地念出这个横亘在心里良久的名字，然后又倏地收回了双手。他看见草地上的小变种人向他挥舞着双手，“Morning，Professor。”然后他听见无数的声音穿过大脑，热情地，感恩地或者其他什么。  
“Fuck，”Erik做不出任何反应，他一拳砸在了窗户上，湛蓝的双眸变得阴鸷——这是在Charles脸上从来不可能出现的表情——但现在突兀地倒映在窗玻璃上。他甚至将手伸进了松垮地睡裤去确认些什么，也或许带了点私心。但那不是他，不是Erik Lehnsherr那具令他熟悉地身体，一切的一切都走向了一个离奇的假设——他变成了Charles，各种意义上的，在基诺沙已经计划好摧毁哨兵计划的当口，他却变成了那个读心者，那个试图让全人类和变种人和平相处的Professor X。  
他不知道是魔法还是什么狗屎的变种人能力，直到他听见门外传来了敲门声，Erik正打算应门，但三声后门却被打开了，Hank像是做了千万遍一般，习惯而自然地开口，“哦，我还以为你还在睡。教授。”  
Erik不可置信地盯着Hank的脸，此刻他还穿着睡衣，小熊图案的，一股子被冒犯的尴尬和怒火直冲脑门而来——尽管他也不知道是为了自己还是为了Charles，“出去。”他压低声音指责到。  
“呃。抱歉。”Hank不知所措地，带着疑惑地盯着Erik，“我只是想叫你起床。”他顿了顿，然后轻声地加上了一句，“真是奇怪，明明是你叮嘱我的。”  
“什么？”Erik盯着高个男孩退回了门外，然后怒气冲冲地走到房间里的衣帽间，脑子里还传来断断续续地今天教授真的很奇怪之类的词句。  
他看向镜子里的人，这让他对Hank升腾起莫名的怒火和嫉妒，因为眼前的正是衣着凌乱却美好的Charles，是他脑内无数次却最终只能分道扬镳的Charles。，而如今却习惯毫无防备地出现在别人面前。他盯着镜子里的人——那双他曾经让他沉沦的眼睛也盯着他，像是百转千回地梦境一般显得毫无真实感，他继续打量着镜子里的人，细软地棕色卷发凌乱地支棱着，Erik伸手拂过，像是曾经渴望的那样，将那些打结地地方用手指一下一下地慢慢解开，然后是樱桃红的嘴唇，他用指尖轻轻地拂过，绵软触感让他想要咬下去——尽管他做不到，再然后他褪去了棉质睡衣和裤子，尽管他想象过无数次这样的画面，他用手一点点地爱抚过嶙峋的锁骨——Charles比他想的要壮些，但又匀称得恰到好处——然后他缓缓用手向下探去，一寸寸地拂过白皙的肌肤，他想象着镜子里的人因为爱抚而沾染上情欲的色彩，正如他无数次试图构建的画面一般。随后Erik试图将之转换成现实般近乎渴求地用手飞快地搓揉着乳尖，粉色的乳尖，他用食指和中指夹起看起来从未被人开发的宝地，然后不受控地呻吟出声，用Charles那特有的带着可爱尾音的声线，熟悉地冲动瞬间支棱起那条蓝色的四角内裤。Erik再一次望向镜子里的人，情欲灌满了眼前人的双眸，他倒抽了一口气然后将已经充血地性器掏出内裤——和自己完全不一样的性器，不像自己那根粗大地想要叫嚣着什么般的雄伟，细长的柱身和他的全身一般呈现动人可爱的粉色，显得干净且美好，饱满地龟头在自己将指拂过马眼时一阵轻颤。Erik在心里默默地说了声对不起，便快速地撸动起这根他并不熟悉，但渴望已久的性器来。他喉头一遍遍喊着Charles的名字——尽管这看起来显得怪异的要命，但这显然是Erik渴望已久的，他甚至想要不要买个自慰棒插进他肖想许久的后穴，而一想到这个画面Erik便抑制不住地蜷缩起浑身地肌肉。直到Hank的敲门声再次响起，Erik才清醒过来，他看着眼前被精液沾湿的地毯和镜面，长长地叹了口气。

Charles显然也不清楚发生了什么。  
当他醒来的时候看见那顶另他深恶痛绝的紫色头盔就放在窗边的桌子上。他困惑地摇了摇头，试图清醒地又眨了两下眼睛，但他依然看见了那顶头盔，和他全然不熟悉的房间摆设。  
“Kurt？”Charles喊着瞬移能力者的名字，但在出声的瞬间呆在当场。“Erik？”他又一次出声，但不幸地是依旧不是他熟悉的声音和发音位置。他试图将意志链接上周围的人搞懂究竟发生了什么，但，没有声音。他的周围安静极了，他听不见任何在他脑子里说话的人们。  
Charles全然清醒了过来，他翻身下了床，才发现自己身上没有穿任何衣服，而饱满地肌肉，纤瘦的腰窝，以及，Charles不可置信地扶了扶额头，尺寸可观的性器，都不是自己的身体的。  
所以当Charles从镜子里看见Erik的时候，他没有任何意外地接受了这个事实——他有很多年没有见过Erik了，从他们分道扬镳开始。基诺沙拥有隔离心灵能力者的屏障，而政府对非X战警的变种人的打击也让Erik和他的变种人们几乎无法出现在公众面前。  
这让Charles感到挫败和不安。  
Charles看着镜子里Erik的脸，和他离开时并没有什么变化，在X学院的时候他们总是试图说服对方，但当磁控者将硬币穿过Shaw的大脑时候，Charles还是清楚明白两个人终究走向不同的方向。  
Emma就在这个时候敲响了房门。Charles飞快地抓起椅背上挂着的衣服，用手理了理头发打开了房门，迎来的却是Emma皱着眉的打量。  
“Erik，你看起来糟糕极了。”Emma说道。  
“什么？”Charles没想到冰冷冷的白皇后会挂上担忧的面容。  
“你没有换衣服。”Emma说道，“还有你的头盔，我现在可以轻易的进入你的脑子，Erik。”  
“抱歉。”Charles皱了皱眉，然后回身去戴上紫色的头盔。“所以有事？”  
“什么？Erik？”Emma不可置信地盯着眼前的人，“我以为我们说好的？关于哨兵计划，Erik，今天，战前会议。”  
Charles吃惊地盯着Emma，但对方同样狐疑地盯着他。  
"你是谁。你不是Erik Lehnsherr。”Emma忽然防备地盯着他，然后两束钻石瞬间从他的身侧略过，飞快地攥住Charles的手腕，而毫无防备的Charles被两束钻石狠狠地摔到墙边，但他没有忘记变种人的本能，在脊柱磕上石墙的同时，Charles飞快地动用了磁控者的能力，桌上的硬币悉数向Emma飞了过去——感谢Charles良好的变种能力控制，硬币擦着白皇后的发丝，飞向走廊的墙边，又飞快地再次掠过对方的头顶，回到了原本安置的桌面，只留下准备来找Emma的Azazel的两声哇哇鬼叫。  
“抱歉。”Emma收回了困在Charles手上的束缚，“我至少要确认你不是Revan。Erik，你看起来不像你。”  
“可能因为我昨晚没有睡。”Charles胡乱地搪塞着。鬼才会信。  
”Erik，我只是觉得有些事情，关于X战警那边。“Emma皱了皱眉，说道，”虽然我看起来不像是会为他们说些什么的人，但实际上Charles他们甚至都不知道哨兵计划，至少一年前是这样。更何况Trask的Master Mold有出现错乱的行为。“  
”什么？“Charles尽管迅速地分析着Emma所提及的信息，但遗憾的是，关于哨兵计划，关于Trask，他一无所知。  
“没什么。”Emma深吸了一口气，然后拍了拍Erik的肩，“事实上，X战警有参与哨兵母机暴走后的清理任务。但遗憾的是，哨兵本来就是针对变种人设计的。”  
“所以最后？”  
“最后你不知道吗？”Emma紧紧盯着Charles——现在是Erik的眼睛，“那组参与任务的X战警没有人回来，包括Charles。”  
“What are you fucking talking about?”Charles听到白皇后的话后几乎面色苍白，这让Erik的脸看起来空洞而呆滞。他就是Charles,白皇后显然不知道，她只是看着Erik瞬间失去颜色的面孔干笑了两声，“我竟然以为你真的痛恨你的老伙伴。”  
“哦，那确实是恨的。”Charles干巴巴的应答道。  
“哦，确实是。希望你没有忘记一会儿的会议。”白皇后翻了翻白眼，“Erik，有时候我真他妈的该死的羡慕Charles。”


	2. Chapter 2

Erik无言地坐在校长办公室。

Raven一脸愤怒地坐在沙发里，身边还跟着似乎叹息着的Hank。

“所以说说看你又做了什么蠢事情。” Raven冷冷地说道，这让Erik觉得惊讶而难过，“Charles，如果你总是这么帮助该死的政府，总有一天我们都会遭殃。”

“你知道了什么？”Erik皱了皱眉，学着用Charles的语调问道。

“我什么都不知道。”Raven答道，“事实上我这次只是回来见Hank的，Charles。”

Erik心领神会地将视线投向了眼前高个儿的男孩，而后者只是无奈地摇了摇头。这让Erik下意识地动用气Charles的能力，他直直地盯着眼前这个自己再熟悉不过的女孩儿。眼前地画面像是转动地胶片机一帧帧地闪回，伴随而来地痛苦和惊慌，在愤怒地身后犹如潮水般席卷而来，她看见女孩不安地瞳孔，然后愤怒地撕碎了所有可以撕扯地一切，而闪着荧光地屏幕上赫然写着Erik这辈子最痛苦的名字，Trask。

他几乎把指甲掐进肉里，Raven只留下一句，“我以为我们说好的，你再也不该擅自进入我的脑子”便摔门而去，Hank沉默不言，只是点头示意了一番，便追着Raven出去了。

No more mutants。

Trask在国会的演说一字一句地刻在Erik地脑中。尽管当时总统并没有签署哨兵计划，但也没有阻止这个伟大的目标——No more mutants。人类总是对于异类附加难以名状的恐惧，而患得患失地去挽救自己岌岌可危的地位——Erik常常不能理解Charles，尽管他爱着他。

 

而一个小时后，Erik第一次尝到了无措的滋味，他没有想到这个，坐在两年前X学院的教室里，学着Charles的样子在教室里转着轮椅。

Erik并不知道该给那些被父母送来这里的小变种人说些什么。他不是Charles，他干巴巴地在一众孩子的眼神中说了句Mutant and Proud，然后Hank急匆匆地跑了进来。

“抱歉，教授。”Hank说，“Raven走了，我很抱歉，实际上Styker资助了Trask的实验，背着总统先生，Raven上次混进白宫的时候撞见Styker时听说的。”

“拦住他。”Erik眼神一暗，他适才了解自己处在三年前的学院，“蜜糖们，先自习。”Erik学着Charles的语调说道，又随即压低嗓子，“拦住他，杀了Trask一点用都没有。”

“教授？”Hank惊讶地问道，“你知道她..."

”我当然知道她想干嘛。“Erik恼怒地说道，他当然记得当时Raven的刺杀没有改变任何事情，反而让Styker有机会将他的哨兵推上明面。而军方逮捕了Raven之后，也顺利地给之前那些在战争中被带走的变种人安上罪名。哨兵母体在得到了变种基因的那刻开始，就导致了后面的一切，而一切的源头——Erik握紧轮椅的把手狠狠地咬着牙根——该死的是Raven，他暗自想到，但他只是学着Charles的样子，说道，“你别忘记我是个心理感应者。”

“所以她回来。”Hank眼神暗了暗。

“推我去心灵感应室。”Erik拍了拍高个男孩的手，他看起来困惑又沮丧，尽管这并不会让Erik产生任何共情，但他还是刻苦地扮演着Charles——至少现在他还不能搞砸。

“我以为你再也不会进入她的脑子。”Hank叹了口气，推着Charles的轮椅往熟悉的方向走去，但打开门的一瞬Hank才不置可否地瞥了瞥嘴角，Erik倒是毫不意外这一切，他曾经告诉过女孩，想要成为一个真正的变种人，就砸碎Charles的机器，永远地摆脱他。现在看来，女孩至少做到了，尽管这对此刻的Erik仿佛搬起石头砸自己的脚。

“我知道你很难过。”Erik冷漠地望着一片狼藉。”但，我很抱歉Hank，我们必须找到她。“”然后杀了她。“Erik在心里默默地补充道。

 

“我并不觉得这值得哀悼。”Emma将报告摔在Charles的面前。“这是他们自作自受。”

Charles盯着这份机密文件，时间却是在他前一晚穿越前的三年后。

“这就是当初对Trask他们仁慈的报应。”Charles顿了顿，仿佛觉得眼前的女人早已看透了他般，“尽管Charles为此付出了代价，但这几乎让变种人灭绝。”

Charles的指节几乎泛白，他快速翻看着关于哨兵计划的战后报告。

三年前，Raven发现了Trask的计划意图在白宫进行谋杀，却被军方控制住。Trask煽动性的言论将Charles花费了巨大牺牲换来的一点善意，消耗成了仇视和恐惧。人类总是惊惧那些比自己强大的异类，杞人忧天而忽略那些真正岌岌可危的东西——哨兵母体。

“华盛顿被毁的时候...”Charles颤抖地问道。

“如果你想问Charles的话，Jean的凤凰之力几乎毁掉了所有，所有你知道的。而Charles在Jean身边，毫无疑问。”Emma毫不留情地说道，但Charles还是清楚地看见Emma、Azazel甚至是John、Wanda的眼里悲凉痛苦的神态。“我们几乎是最后的变种人了。”

“抱歉。”Charles慌张地从椅子上站起来，“我出去透透气。”

Charles望着眼前的景色，几乎在枯草堆里拔地而起的楼房呈现着荒芜的姿态，斑驳地砖瓦还残留着被硝烟炙烤的痕迹，大量机器人零件散布在零落的废墟里，不无印刻着曾经战争的恐怖惊惧，讽刺着对于信任所给予的灭顶灾难。

他无奈地扯了扯嘴角，才惊觉自己几乎将锈迹斑斑地栅栏掰断。他无法判断自己所做的一切是否正确。即便是昨天——三年前他还作为Charles领导着X学院的那天，他无视Raven传来的信息，只是单纯以为斡旋在政局之中带来的收益足以将之化解。但就像是万事皆有因。或许只是一次蝴蝶的振翅罢了，一次细小的错误——兴许都是自己错误的信任，引来的灭顶之灾，而此刻Charles也不知道自己是不是有机会凭借这般平白无故的穿越去改变什么，更不知道此事的Erik究竟在哪儿。

他没有意识到Emma已经站在自己的身后，直到对方冷着声线出声，“Erik，”她说道，“难道你不是早就知道这些，或者说，Charles的离开让你无法承受。”

“哦，朋友。”Charles被忽然冒出的声音吓了一跳，只是不消反应时间去接下后面的话语，Emma便打断了他的话。

“你到底是谁？”她质问道，双眸一瞬不瞬地盯着直叫人头皮发麻，“我以为地狱火跑出来的我可算不上你的什么朋友，至少你之前可一直没这么叫过我。”

“我以为你至少会喜欢这个称呼，”一边在内心吐槽Erik的无情，一边干巴巴地解释道。

“得了吧。”Emma翻了个白眼，“不管你是谁，或者你至少只是看上去像是Erik。但现在不是什么好时机。或者证明你自己，你说说看我们最常用的体位？”

“传教士？”Charles笑了笑，至少他了解Erik喜欢这样，用他的话来说总是——让我可以更好地看见你，看见你为我失控的样子之类的。

但Emma显然不认同，她浑身第二次——在他穿越过来不足六个小时里——变成了钻石，从旁将Charles的手紧紧捆在栅栏上，“以防你不知道，Azazel才是我的。事实上我和Erik可没有什么关系。”

“抱歉。”钻石刺破了Charles的手腕，这让他几乎无法动用能力，只是堪堪地举起了破损的细小的铁管，但白皇后显然看破了这些，她俯身上前狠狠地扼住Charles的脖子，轻而易举地摘掉了那顶紫红色的头盔，Charles无措地挣扎几乎将他的整个面孔变成了暗红色，青筋匍匐在整个面孔上描述着痛苦的处境和挣扎。

Charles试图再一次将所有神志都集中在那个铁管上——让他刺进白皇后的眼睛的瞬间，Emma却忽然放开了他。

他大口地呼吸着久违的空气，直到Emma不可置信的声音几乎将他炸开。

——Charles？Charles Xavier？

 


End file.
